


Emails

by iamowedbetter



Category: Lewis (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamowedbetter/pseuds/iamowedbetter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone needs someone to talk to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emails

**Author's Note:**

> Written because I love this pairing. And I get bored. Short little emails between friends/lovers.

**To:** GLestrade@ScotlandYard.co.uk 

**From:** JInnocent@OxfordshirePoliceForce.com 

**Subject:** You Know What

Greg,

I hope you are well. Though, if we are honest, I bet you are. As I'm sure you know, gossip is avoidable but the news scarcely is. 

Sherlock Holmes. Alive, then. I have been reading Dr Watson's blog, and am happy to see that he no longer seems as angry as he appears to sound at the start of the post. I am referring to 'The Empty Hearse', you might have guessed. Of course you read it. 

Anyway! I was wondering how _you_ are feeling about everything. I do worry.

Faithfully,

Jean

* * *

**To** :JInnocent@OxfordshirePoliceForce.com

 **From:** GLestrade@ScotlandYard.co.uk

 **Subject:** Re: You Know What

Jean,

Please drop the formalities. I shagged you a few months ago. Much more than once, as I recall... I'm well, thanks for asking. 

Yes, yes. The bastard is alive after all. Bit of a shock for most, but not totally unpleasant. Molly Hooper, my preferred pathologist, was in on it. As was his brother, so John tells me. And his parents. And some homeless people. I couldn't be trusted, I suppose. I can't say I blame him.

So, love. How are you feeling? Will I be seeing you soon?

Greg

P.S. Don't worry.

P.P.S. Even if I worry about you.

* * *

**To** : GLestrade@ScotlandYard.co.uk

 **From:** JInnocent@OxfordshirePoliceForce.com

 **Subject:** Re: Re: You Know What

Greg, 

Fine. Yes, sorry. You did. Hm. This _is_ my work email, though.

Bastard, eh, Greg? Someone's annoyed that they weren't told... What's the point in faking your death if you're going to tell loads of people? I see his logic. I probably wouldn't tell you either. 

I am perfectly well. And yes. You might be. But please, if you want to arrange anything, _ring_.

Jean

P.S. I can't help it.

P.P.S. Shush.

* * *

**To** :JInnocent@OxfordshirePoliceForce.com

 **From:** GLestrade@ScotlandYard.co.uk

 **Subject:** Re: Re: Re: You Know What

Jean,

Fuck. Yes. Work email.

I'll ring you, tits.

Greg

* * *

**To** : GLestrade@ScotlandYard.co.uk

 **From:** JInnocent@OxfordshirePoliceForce.com

 **Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: You Know What

Gregory Lestrade. Call me tits again and I will castrate you.

With love, 

Jean

* * *

**To** :JInnocent@OxfordshirePoliceForce.com

 **From:** GLestrade@ScotlandYard.co.uk

 **Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: You Know What

;)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
